the way i love you
by LeoInuyuka
Summary: Simple, beautiful, ephermal, elegant, gorgeous, bright, warm, happy, sunny. That is you. And that's exactly why he's decided to love you, the way that he does. ReaderxVarious. One-shots on all types of love.
1. Unforgettable (Gokudera)

Chapter 1

Unforgettable (Gokudera)

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was in love with you.

He wasn't necessarily sure when, exactly, he fell in love with you.

Perhaps it was when you first smiled, a real, genuine smile, at him. Your smile, to be quite honest, could light up the entire sky, let alone a room. And he loved it when you did smile. He wanted you to smile, laugh for him, with him, at him. Always. As much as possible.

Maybe he fell in love with you when the two of you stayed up all night, watching horror movies. You shrieked and fidgeted when the bad guy butchered up the good guys, hiding your face into his arm. But he didn't pay attention to the movie. He was a little busy, watching you.

He wasn't the best person, of course not, to be in love. He was, after all, Gokudera Hayato, right-hand man to a mafia boss. In the mafia, lies, love, affairs and the like just brought pain. Just look what happened to his own mother, after all. He was brash, headstrong, independent, never needing anyone but himself (well, maybe Juudaime.). He could do everything his way, and only his way, never needing a weak, innocent, _stupid,_ woman like you.

But he couldn't help but love you, despite all that.

Your bright smiles and loud, solid laughs. Your eyes, the deep hues of (e/c) that just entranced him. You were the lightbulb, the LCD lightbulb that lit up the living hell he had experienced. Your kindness, the way you'd outstretch your hand to anyone, anything. Your elegance, the simple way you carried yourself, not arrogant, but proud. You, in every way, shape and form.

He loved every bit of it.

But he couldn't make you smile the way that Yamamoto could. He couldn't make you laugh the way Yamamoto could. When you cried, he couldn't make you feel better the way that Yamamoto can. He couldn't make you blush, that faint, innocent red shade that Yamamoto could. He couldn't touch you, kiss you, love you the way that Yamamoto could. And for that reason, he wanted to hate you, for not being his, for not loving him. But he couldn't hate you, no. Because you were, simply, complexly, perfectly, imperfectly you. Beautiful and amazing.

But he couldn't have you. He couldn't betray his (he would hesitate to admit) friend like that. So he tried to forget you.

However, as he watched you kiss Yamamoto's cheek lightly, he couldn't help but think, bitterly, _that you were unforgettable._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And a tear, silently, slid its way down his cheek, as he accepted the fact that you would never love him the way that he simply loved you._

* * *

**This is gonna be a side-story of mine. I won't focus on it, but I won't necessarily cast it aside.**

**Leave a review. Leave a request too. I just had to start with Gokudera. I had to.**

**Expect an update...whenever.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	2. Annoying (Fran)

Chapter 2

Annoying (Fran)

* * *

To be quite frank, you were _annoying_ as a five-year-old Mafioso with a cow disposition and a certain liking for grape candy.

...okay, maybe that isn't exactly, how you are, but hell, to Fran, you were annoying as hell.

Always going, "Fran! I lost my wallet!" "Fran, Bel (the bastard.) stabbed me! Again!" "Fran! My mother just died in a horrific car crash!"

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. If you haven't noticed. HE DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK. He doesn't care about your wallet, the fake, self-proclaimed prince or your fucking mother.

But he was your best friend. So he at least had to pretend to care.

"Hai, hai, (y/n)-sempai. I'll help you find your wallet."

"Hai, hai, (y/n)-sempai. I'll go find the wanna-be prince."

"Hai, hai, (y/n)-sempai. I'll go track down the guy who killed your mom."

You'd always thank him, of course, you weren't rude. But the thanks were simply, "Thanks, Fran." "Thanks." "Thanks, bro."

Bro? Did Fran want to be referred to as 'bro'? Bro?! Really?

If you haven't noticed, (which of course, you haven't.) Fran wouldn't go out and find Lussuria's wallet, or find the wanna-be prince for Levi or find the guy who killed Squalo's mom. He didn't care about them. To be honest, he didn't care about your wallet, prince or mom (as stated, quite clearly above.). He only did it for you.

This was Fran, we're talking about here. He's the monotone, sarcastic bastard. He doesn't have feelings.

Newsflash: he does.

And he liked you. Why? He wasn't sure. You were a demanding, blunt, weird, strange, bipolar girl with violent tendencies (you were Varia for a reason.).

* * *

"Fran~" you threw his door open.

He just stared at you blankly. "(y/n)-sempai...I was reading and you disturbed me."

You winced. "Bad time?"

Fran sighed, closing the book (after book-marking it, of course.) and placing it off to the side. "No. You have something to say?"

Your smile grew wide, brightening the room. "I'm getting married!"

...

...

...

...what?

"What?" Fran decided to voice his (only.) thought aloud.

You nodded, grinning. "I know right! You know how I've been dating the Vongola Guardian, Ryohei, right?"

"The extreme one?" Fran blinked.

"Yeah. Well, we're getting married!" you squealed, like the little fangirl (was it just him, or were you surprisingly characteristically similar to Yamanaka Ino from Naruto?) you were.

"...you're 17." he deadpanned.

You shrugged. "Whatever goes, goes. Anyways, I want you to be my best man!"

"Shouldn't the groom choose the best man?" Fran whined.

To be honest, Fran didn't want to go to your fucking wedding, see your fucking husband, see you get fucking married. Because it was all a reminder of who you belonged to.

Not him.

Because, _with all your annoyingness, your demands and selfishness_, he loved you, despite it all.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Despite his initial refusal to be your best man, he found himself standing there, at your wedding, wearing a suit. He internally sighed. Just another thing he lost to you. First his heart, now the remainders of his dignity._

* * *

**Fran is hard to write for.**

**Leave a review or suggestion.**

**Expect an update...relatively soon.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	3. Lonely (Mukuro)

Chapter 3

Lonely (Mukuro)

* * *

Of all the people, in the whole _fucking world,_ you had to marry Hibari Kyoya.

...are you stupid?

I mean, it was Hibari fucking Kyoya, resident 'Demon of Namimori'. And then there was you, sweet, innocent, bright, kind, unselfish and warm.

It was like the Devil having an affair with Jesus' best friend, that was an angel. Not right.

Sure, Hibari never hit you, or threatened to bite you to death (aww, hell no. Mukuro would've sent _the fucking skylark to hell and fucking back_, if he laid a fucking finger on you.), but he could really, do so much worse.

Mukuro, on the other hand, never hit you, or threatened to bite you to death (that was too kinky for his...interests.). He wouldn't have possessed you or stalked your dreams or anything! He promised!

But then there was you, and your strange (disturbing.) love for Namimori's ex-Head Prefect.

You thought Hibari was wonderful, protecting you and the rest of the town from evil-doers like Mukuro, himself. Hibari would, ever-so-generously, like any good hero, take out the villains, making you feel safer at night.

Yeah, Mukuro hadn't done anything like that, nope. No, he hadn't tried to destroy _the fucking mafia_, which, of course, is plenty dangerous and would probably end up killing you one day. He hadn't attempted to kill Byakuran, your future fucking dictator.

Nope. Not anything like that. Of course not, that's preposterous.

* * *

You were kind, reaching a gentle hand out to any small child or animal. You were warm, your kind smile literally brightening the room (he swore that you had some kind of stalker that turned on a lightbulb whenever you grinned. Then again...Hibari would've bitten them to death.). You were beautiful, bright eyes, that cute way your head tilted when you laughed.

And, oh sweet Jesus, your laugh. It wasn't anything cliche like bell chiming, or anything. No, it was loud, bright, obnoxious, the way that any (normal.) human's laugh out to be. It told him, and the rest of the world, that you were happy.

But after you moved into Hibari's house, after you married that (sick, horrible, atrocious, disgusting!) man, your smile dimmed. Your eyes grew sad. Your laughs became more and more rare. You were more shy, withdrawn, depressed.

Mukuro (automatically) thought, _'that sick fucking bastard of a skylark is fuckin' abusing my poor, sweet, innocent (y/n)-chan.'_

But that wasn't the case at all.

Hibari wasn't THAT cruel, as to abuse a harmless woman who had truly, done nothing wrong. Hibari had a sense of duty, to protect Namimori, to protect you.

Then, as you walked past Mukuro, not even greeting him, in the street, he recognized that sad look in your eye.

He realized that, un-abused, un-harmed, un-injured in anyway, you were lonely.

Hibari was constantly gone, off to research Box Weapons, protect Namimori, with the Foundation, with the Vongola, with the mafia, beating up Dino.

And Rokudo Mukuro realized that despite loving you in all of the ways possible, he would never be able to cure the loneliness that dwelled deep within your heart.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And as he watched you walk off, he made a mental note to himself. 'Kick Hibari's ass'._

* * *

**Ahh, so sad. And terrible.**

**Leave a review and suggestion.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	4. Taint (Hibari)

Chapter 4

Taint (Hibari)

* * *

You were so...fucking stupid. So weak, so unobservant. I mean, seriously, would it kill you to have a peripheral vision?

Did you not notice the way he'd watch you? The way you'd walk down the hall, how his eyes would follow your figure until you turned a corner? Did you not fucking notice?

...apparently not, considering how during all throughout middle school, you never even glanced at Hibari Kyoya.

If someone, anyone, be it girl or boy, looked at you the wrong way, the result? Bitten to death.

If someone bumped into you, sending you sprawling, the result? Bitten to death.

If someone even brushed up against you (on purpose, however.), the result? Bitten to death (and slightly beyond.).

You thought it was slightly strange, how all the people around you mysteriously disappeared, after an encounter with you, but you were so fucking oblivious, you didn't even notice.

Ditz.

He was Hibari Kyoya, Demon of Namimori (he has a fucking title!). Strongest Vongola Guardian (not that you'd know that. The Mafia was pretty hush-hush, after all.). He took down an apparent undefeatable robot in _fucking seconds._ The most shameful thing that happened to him was a loss (rare as they were, between all of his badass wins, of course.). He overcame a poison that would incapacitate a fully grown elephant, out of sheer fucking willpower. If that didn't scream badass, then he wasn't sure what did. Hell, he might even claim that he was the second (fucking Sawada.) strongest person in the entire world, that is, if you actually cared.

But you didn't care. You hated violence, hated the Disciplinary Committee, because they were, in reality, a gang of delinquents with more power (and hair gel) than what was probably legal. You, personally, had never come face-to-face with the Head Prefect himself (even though he stalked you about 80% of the time.) but if you ever would, you'd probably (try to) slap the asshole.

You were an (extreme) intense pacifist, preferring to talk out your problems. You were kind, caring, gentle, sweet, kind, but when you needed to, you could make Byakuran cry for his mom.

Yep. You were a baby carnivore, a tiny little lion (aww~) with fangs that needed to be outstretched.

And he loved every bit of it.

He could remember (stalker) nearly every single detail about you. He had gone through your school files thousands of times until the information was permanently etched into his brain. And when that wasn't enough, he began watching you, memorizing your walk, your speech, but most of all, your smile.

Hibari Kyoya wasn't necessarily sure how many times a human being could smile in a day. A few dozen times? A hundred? But for you, you only would smile once the entire day. How? Your smile never left your face.

Daydreaming? Smiling.

Studying? Smiling.

Being bullied by some assholes that may or may have not been bitten to death in the most violent way possible? Smiling.

You were beautiful, too. Your features were soft and gentle, your eyes bright and shining. The way that your cheeks would flush red. Absolutely perfect.

And the biased Hibari Kyoya believed you to be perfect for one another. Him, the strong, independent man. You, the kind, caring woman. Like darkness and light(ness?!) spiralling around one another for now and for eternity.

But as he watched you walk down the hall, greeting everyone with a bright enthusiasm, he couldn't bring himself to allow the darkness of his love , of his soul, of his occupation (*cough* MAFIA *cough*) _taint_ the brightness of your heart.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_You were perfect in every way possible. The only flaw? The fact that you were not his._

* * *

**For xXanimereaderfanXx, who requested Hibari Kyoya. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

**List~**

**Xanxus - bean-bag (I really wasn't sure if you requested it or not, but you're getting it either way. And your idea? I loved it. It's sooo going in the next chapter, bro.)**

* * *

**Leave some suggestions.**

**And a review.**

**And a free icecream coupon.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	5. Shatter (Xanxus)

Chapter 5

Shatter (Xanxus)

* * *

**A lot of swearing. And I mean, a lot of swearing. Almost every sentence.**

**Almost every word.**

**Xanxus. Cursing.**

**'Nuff said.**

* * *

He knew it was love at first sight (shatter? Crack? The breaking of glass?) when he threw that wine bottle at your head.

...not the typical Romeo and Juliet story, but hey. Those faggots died in the end.

Nothing ever worked out for Xanxus. Ever. I mean, he was born into poverty. Like, dafuq?! And then he manages to set his hand on fire and NOT be burned. (well, I guess it's good that he wasn't set aflame, but that flame would end up giving him a hell of a lot more pain in the long run, or walk [depends on your preference].) Like, dafuq times two?! And then he is accepted into the FUCKING MAFIA, BECAUSE HE COULD SET HIS HAND ON FIRE. (see? I told you that it'd give him a hell of a lot more pain in the long run.) ...no comment there. It's pretty fuckin' self explanatory. And then his 'dad' (who happens to be a mafia boss.) turns out NOT to be his dad. I mean, anyone would be pretty fucking pissed. But here's the even worse part: he didn't get to take over the mafia family.

...well. There goes about 16 years of his life.

Anyways, back to Xanxus' bad...I hesitate to call it a life. He did the regular thing that any normal teenager would've done. Used his handy assassination squad to attempt (that's a key word in this sentence.) to take over the mafia. Who hasn't tried to take over the mafia once or twice (Mukuro, put your hand down. Byakuran, you tried to take over the world. The mafia is probably included in that.)? But then his fucking pussy of a dad decides to freeze him. In ice. For like eight years. I know Xanxus is an asshole, but couldn't have you like grounded the bastard? No~ you had to turn into a walking (well, not necessarily.) Fudgesicle. Or Xanxus-sicle.

Oh, I'm not finished yet. (Yeah, Xanxus' life just sucks that fucking bad.)

When Xanxus managed to get out of the fucking icicle that had been his home for the past eight years, and prepared to take over as the boss, believing that his dad had given in (which was kind of stupid of Xanxus. I mean, your dad turned you into a popsicle, bro. He ain't gonna change his mind.), he found out that some fucking _thirteen-year-old middle schooler_, had taken the position of boss from him. Like, the hell?! So good old loyal Superbi Squalo ("Fucking shark trash.") goes to Japan, steals the honorary Vongola Half Rings from the bitch- I mean Sawada, and brings 'em back. End of story, right?

Ha, no.

Well, then it turns out that they're fake (*throwing of wine bottles/glasses/chairs/tables/various types of furniture and the shooting of some good old X-Guns commences*), so Xanxus has to get off his fucking throne of badass-ness (imported from Spain.), just to go to Japan to kill some fucking brat. And then the brat's fucking bitch- I mean bastard, of a father has to step in (Xanxus' own father stepped in too. So, like any normal kid, Xanxus kidnapped him, and shoved him in a robot. *shrugs* normal shit around the Varia.), and they have to have a whole bunch of battles.

Easy. I mean, Xanxus' team was the Varia, the best of the best assassins. And there was that bitch (I'm not even gonna bother to correct it anymore.) Sawada's pussy team, consisting of some bitching middle school faggots who haven't even experienced puberty yet (except maybe that Hibari bitch. His voice was deeper than Squalo's.). Easy win.

But then, the gay faggot trash (Lussuria) loses, the loyal bitch trash (Levi.) almost loses to a fuckin' five year old, fucking shark bitch trash fuckin' DIES (Squalo.), the baby bitch trash (Mammon who turned out to be Viper, so I'm not sure what to call him.) loses to a weak bitch and her inner man (Chrome and Mukuro.) and then the fake prince trash (Fran. Just kidding, its Belphegor.) nearly fuckin' dies, goes insane and nearly blows up.

Then came the final fight where Xanxus won (fucking bitch Sawada didn't stand a fucking chance.) and then the fucking rings reject him.

Ouch. To be rejected by a ring? That's just bitchin'.

And then came you.

You were, probably, the best fucking thing that ever happened to Xanxus in his entire twenty-four (well, sixteen, if you subtract his years on ice.) years of life.

You were admittedly, the biggest bitch ever. Not like Levi-bitch, but like a real cold-hearted, motherfucking, asshole. You were as loud as Squalo (Bel had a theory that you two were related.), rude as Fran (he hasn't even fuckin' came into the series yet! That's how fuckin' bad you are!), stupid as Lussuria (well, he'd prefer you to be stupid as to being gay. That'd be disturbing.), annoying as Levi (fucking bitch-!), strange as Mammon (fucking misers.) and as stubborn as Belphegor (fucking prince.).

And he loved it all.

Just because he loved you, doesn't mean that he loved Squalo, Fran, Lussuria, Levi, Mammon or Belphegor. Aw, hell no.

When you argued with Xanxus (it was usually one-sided.), your eyes would gleam, dark, dangerous, violent, everything he loved about the mafia, persistent, never-ending, constant, beautiful. When you shot off your guns, the way your forehead would crease, ever so slightly, in concentration, focus, complete and absolute, it was breath-taking. The way you'd curse when Bel would literally destroy you in Mario Kart for the Wii...actually kind of disturbing and impressive at the same time.

But your temper was a real bitch. He'd treat you like Squalo, throwing wine bottles like it was target practice (as Bel cheerfully referred to you as), shattering effectively against your head.

Ah, perfect aim as always Xanxus. ("...trash.")

And one day, after a particularly thick bottle made blood trickle down your forehead, you had had enough.

Xanxus never expected you to leave, gather up your things and go.

No. That isn't the kind of tragedies that happen to Xanxus. His tragedies are loud, public, terrible and disgusting. This? It was really, a silent, quiet, dark affair.

You just up and left.

See?

This is what happens to Xanxus when he lets himself love. This is what happens to him when he lets himself feel.

And just like how the wine bottle shattered against your head, his heart shattered a little inside.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And from that day, and everyday since that day, Xanxus has steeled his heart._

* * *

**A lot of swearing, lol.**

* * *

**List~**

**Sasagawa Ryohei (O_o)**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi (fullname makes me think of fullmetal)**

**Fuuta de la Stella**

**TYL-Lambo Bovino (what?! Is Lambo right now not good enough?! lol)**

**Irie Shoichi (nerd 1.)**

**Spanner (nerd 2.)**

* * *

**So much work. lol.**

* * *

**Leave a suggestion.**

**And a review.**

**And some cows.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	6. Jealous (Ryohei)

Chapter 6

Jealous (Ryohei)

* * *

Extreme. Cute. Extreme. Polite. Extreme. Smart. Extreme.

Yep. That's how Sasagawa Ryohei would sum you up in seven words (even if four of said words were exactly the same...).

You were smart, intelligent, calculating eyes peeking out from behind thin lenses that barely perched on the bridge of your nose. You constantly had your nose buried into a book, studying, reading ahead, doing schoolwork before said schoolwork was assigned. 110% were your scores, above and beyond everyone else. You didn't do any sport, instead focusing on your studies.

And Sasagawa Ryohei admired you for it.

If you asked him, 'What is the first thing that comes to mind, when you think of (y/n)?', he'd immediately respond, 'She's extremely dedicated to school!'. And, well, you were. During lunch, you'd quickly eat your bento (rice and fish, everyday, without fail, Ryohei observed), a book held out in front of you. During a free period, you'd be the only one who was actually studying, instead of being off with your friends.

And you did, in fact, have friends. You weren't one of those super nerds who didn't even communicate with people. Your friends, however, were your fellow bookworms, having long discussions over the latest thing you read.

Once, Ryohei felt left out, and decided to join you.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TO THE EXTREME?!" he shouted, frightening you.

"...ano, Sasagawa-san." you called, awkwardly. "We were discussing 'To Kill a Mockingjay'. Do you know of the novel?"

Ryohei immediately scowled. "I DON'T."

"...then, Sasagawa-san, would you mind, err, leaving? Not to be impolite or anything, of course, but Himeko-san is having a slight heart attack." you pointed out, gesturing to your pale, trembling friend.

...she wasn't used to such extreme human contact.

Ryohei apologized. "I'M EXTREMELY SORRY, HIMEKO. I'LL GO NOW TO THE EXTREME. SEE YOU LATER, (Y/N)-CHAN!)

You nodded, feeling quite awkward. "Of course, Sasagawa-san."

And that was the strange beginning to an even stranger friendship.

* * *

Ryohei began hanging out with you more, and you began to open up slightly. You'd accept his invitations (not like a date or anything. No, that was way too extreme.) and put away your book.

"(Y/N)-CHAN." he called, running towards you. "COME MEET SAWADA AND THE OTHERS."

"Hai, hai, Sasagawa-san." you smiled, faintly.

He then proceeded to drag you to a small, mousey boy with the cutest face and big, poofy brown hair, a tall (extremely tall.) boy with a wide grin, black hair and hazel eyes, a very handsome boy with grey hair and a seemingly-permanent scowl and a baby wearing a fedora and suit.

You immediately sized them up, doing the instinctual analysis that your mind naturally began.

You only knew their names, but could figure out a lot from their eyes alone.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi. Very weak, very nervous and not very intelligent. But kind. Obviously not very good at sports or school, but his heart is strong. He looks tired though, perhaps lack of sleep. Lack of sleep or reason of being tired suggests that the baby, who Sawada-san's eyes keep flickering towards, in slight fear, is the cause of his exhaustion. Recommendation? Take a long nap._

_Yamamoto Takeshi. Handsome, so he must have lots of fangirls. Not very smart, but he looks fit. Perhaps his sport, or activity interferes with his schoolwork. Considering the strength that is built up in his arms and how he seems to favor his right arm, Yamamoto-san must be on the baseball team, and a very good player, taking into consideration the fact that he is, in fact, actually favoring an arm, contrary to what normal baseball players must do. Very oblivious looking. Recommendation? Learn to observe more, and maybe study a bit._

_Gokudera Hayato. Handsome, so he must also have lots of fangirls. Intelligent. His fingers are slightly rough, from perhaps the playing of a sport. Considering how only the fingerpads of his fingers are rough, he must play an instrument, perhaps a stringed instrument, like the guitar. But a guitar would require using a pick, so the only logical assumption for his instrument is clearly a piano. He's probably quite skilled, seeing how his fingers are so rough. He's not one of the good crowd, probably a rebellious boy, with the way he stands. But he dislikes Yamamoto-san and seems to, almost, worship Sawada-san. And he seems smart. Very smart. Recommendation? Be around people more and never stop playing the piano._

_Baby? I know not his name. Very, very, very arrogant. And possibly a person to watch out for, considering how Sawada-san is watching him, with something akin to fear. He looks wise beyond his years. Not much information. Recommendation? ...not enough information to calculate._

"Sawada!" Ryohei shouted. "This is (y/n)-chan! She's the smartest person in the entire grade to the extreme!"

You sweatdropped. "Sasagawa-san...I can introduce myself, but thank you for the compliment."

Ryohei laughed. "I can always help to the extreme!"

You turned to the boys and bowed, slightly. "My name is (y/n) (l/n), nice to meet you all."

Sawada smiled, slightly. Aww, he's so cute~ "N-Nice to meet you, (l/n)-san. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. N-Nice to meet you."

The baby, surprisingly, jumped up and kicked Sawada in the head. "Dame-Tsuna." the baby spat. "You already said that. Mafia bosses don't repeat themselves!"

You raised an eyebrow, skeptically. "Sawada-san is a mafia boss?"

Gokudera pulled out a dynamite of seemingly nowhere. "Juudaime! I will protect you from this assassin!"

You sweatdropped again. "...ano, Gokudera-san. I'm not an assassin."

Ryohei scowled. "Octopus-Head! Don't go around threatening (y/n)-chan!"

They began bickering.

"A-Ano...Sasagawa-san, Gokudera-san...?" you awkwardly tried to get their attention.

Yeah, it was a fail.

"Gokudera-san, taking into consideration how your IQ levels would appear to be about as equal to that of mine, based on a split-second observation, I would have made a logical assumption that you had a bit of common sense." You reprimanded, prying them apart. "But clearly, my assumption was incorrect!"

Gokudera turned to give you a look. "Look here, woman." Your eye twitched slightly at that. "There ain't no way in hell that you're as smart as I am."

The baby smirked. "Oh really? (y/n) here, is the most intelligent person in this town, perhaps even the entire country. She could've been moved up to college at Harvard, an American school, by now, but she wanted to be average and settled for Namimori, not wanting to go to the above average Midori School."

You seemed alarmed at how much information this baby had, but mostly ignored it.

You were full-heartedly accepted into the Vongola as the head of strategies and intelligence. Because, after all, intelligence is what you excelled in.

* * *

Ryohei watched, feeling slightly out of place, as Gokudera and you had an semi-intelligent conversation. In honesty, it was truly middle-school level, but Ryohei was, eh, not on par with you.

"Hayato-kun, I don't think you understand the topic at hand." you said, firmly. "The reason that any living organism would grow is because the cells that build up the organism divide, splitting the nucleus into two, before the organelles choose to separate themselves between the two new cells."

"I know that!" Gokudera hissed. "The only question is, why do the organelles choose to separate and how do they choose which new cell? If a mitochondria chose to go to cell A, then why does it choose? How does it choose?"

You nodded, understandingly. "Of course, that's the question that scientists have yet to answer. Of course, someone could very well have already figured it out. Like that Verde fellow that Reborn-san mentioned."

Gokudera shrugged. "Eh. Verde's an asshole."

You smiled. "Ah, but are you smarter than him?"

Gokudera scoffed. "Of course!"

You kissed him, lightly. "Of course you are, Hayato-kun."

...WHAT THE HELL?!

Had Ryohei missed something? Because just then, to him, it seemed like you spontaneously decided to lock lips with Gokudera Hayato.

...might I repeat, WHAT THE HELL?!

"YOU!" Ryohei pointed, accusingly, at you. "Him! WHEN?! HOW?! WHY?! HUH?! TO THE EXTREME?!"

You sweatdropped. "Err, two months ago."

Ryohei slammed his head into a wall, slightly cracking the cement.

You whispered to Gokudera, "Can those cells still divide after being damaged so much?"

Gokudera merely shook his head. "I dunno, (y/n). I don't know."

* * *

Gokudera and you were together now.

Okay.

There goes about half of Ryohei's middle-school life!

Ryohei had, strangely enough, really liked you, the way you'd be kind, rude and polite at the same time, manage to say something so intelligent that it had the teacher dumbfounded. The way you'd flash your rare, genuine smile, when he'd say something.

But you wouldn't smile that rare, genuine smile at him anymore. It was Gokudera's turn.

* * *

Years later, you came to Ryohei, all excited. "Sasagawa-kun!"

Whoop-de-friggin'-do. You have one-upped him from Sasagawa-san, to Sasagawa-kun. Ryohei had never been so bitter.

"Err, yes?" he turned, smiling lightly.

"I'm getting married and you can come. I promise!" you grinned, sticking out a pinky finger for him to take. "You can give me away, too!"

But he didn't take it. "...that's great, (y/n). Really."

"Err...Sasagawa-kun...?" you blinked, innocently. "Are you okay?"

He smiled, kindly, at you. He had truly never stopped loving you since that day when you had kicked him out of your book-y conversation for scaring Himeko. "I'm fine, (y/n). I'm fine."

But he wasn't.

He would never get to hold your hand, smile, laugh with you, love you, like the way Gokudera could.

_And he couldn't help but feel jealous._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_You squeezed Ryohei's hand as you both walked down the aisle, him holding your hand, standing in for your father. He hesitated a moment, to hand your hand off to Gokudera, but he did, regretfully. And he couldn't help but wonder...what if it was him?_

* * *

**My Gokudera and Xanxus one have been strangely long. About 1, 000 words longer than usual~**

* * *

**List~**

** Sawada Tsunayoshi (fullname makes me think of fullmetal)**

**Fuuta de la Stella**

**TYL-Lambo Bovino (what?! Is Lambo right now not good enough?! lol)**

**Irie Shoichi (nerd 1.)**

**Spanner (nerd 2.)**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi (Azrayah, will TYL work? Cuz I'm writing a Tsuna one for a Guest and a Tsuna one for you, so yours'll be TYL.)**

* * *

**Leave a suggestion.**

**And a review.**

**And an A+ for my Algebra test.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	7. Reflection (Tsuna)

Chapter 7

Reflection (Tsuna)

* * *

You were a new transfer student, bright-eyed, white smile and a warm personality.

Tsuna couldn't help but wonder what the hell was up with his heart, beating so fast, like it was gonna jump out of his chest and chase him around. It wasn't anything like this with Kyoko, whose gentle smiles made his heart squeeze.

They were opposites. And since Tsuna loved Kyoko, it meant he hated you.

You were friends with everyone, a real social butterfly. Yamamoto (and, strangely enough, Gokudera) warmed up to you, quite quickly.

You were kind to Tsuna, unlike most others who would simply dub him 'Dame-Tsuna' and want absolutely nothing to do with the boy besides bully and belittle the poor kid. Nope, you would smile and greet him like everyone else.

And that made his heart flutter.

* * *

One school day, you were partnered up for a mathematics assignment.

"2Y=4X+ 4." You read aloud.

Tsuna prayed you wouldn't ask him for help.

"Tsuna-kun, do you know how to do it?" you asked, with a kind smile.

Tsuna shook his head, embarrassed.

You beamed. "Well! I'm actually decent at mathematics, so I can help you, ne?"

He nodded, furiously.

"Okay, so we're solving for Y, here, right? So thankfully, the Y is alone, you see." you began, pointing at the variable.

"Err, Hansha-san...what do you mean by alone?" he asked, hesitantly.

"There isn't another number or letter that we need to add to it on its side of the parentheses," You explained patiently. "so since the Y is already alone, we divide everything by two."

"Umm, w-why do we divide everything by two?" Tsuna said, confused.

"Because the Y has a number right beside it that you have to multiply it by," you said. "And since that number is two, we divide everything by two. So that means Y=2X + 2. Quite easy, if you think about it."

Tsuna blinked. "I..actually get it."

You smiled. "Of course!"

I think that is when Tsuna fell in love with you.

Over a math question.

* * *

When Tsuna came to face off against Mukuro, in the Kokuyo Land battle, he didn't expect to see you there.

"Hansha-chan!" he shrieked, surprised. "Y-You were kidnapped too?!"

You smiled, sadly. "No, Tsuna-kun. I wasn't kidnapped. I've been here the entire time."

Tsuna looked confused. "Er...why would you want to be here?"

You blinked away slight tears. Your friend, now enemy, was so innocent. "Because I'm on Mukuro-san's team."

Tsuna froze. "Y-You what?!"

You nodded, sadly. "Yeah, Tsuna-kun. I was never your friend, really."

But you were. And you had enjoyed your friendship. But for the sake of him, for the sake of you, for the sake of everyone, you'd part with it.

"B-But you-" he began, but you cut him off, raising your staff.

"Tsuna-kun, I'm going to have to stop you now. Mukuro-san won't be happy if I let you go." you said, regretfully.

Tsuna stared at you. "B-But Hansha..."

You shook your head. "That isn't even my real name, Tsuna-kun. You don't know me at all. My real name is (Y/N). Hansha was a reflection of who I really am. You never knew me. And you never will."

Of course, Tsuna defeated you with ease. He brushed his hands through your (h/c) hair, gently. "(Y/N)...I'm sorry."

* * *

Like Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro, you were dragged away to Vindice.

Tsuna watched you be yanked away, on a chain. "(Y/N)...I think...I think I loved that reflection."

But you couldn't hear him. You were already gone.

* * *

The next day at school, Kyoko asked him where Hansha had gone.

"...she was never really here, Kyoko-chan." he said, staring out the window at the sky. A pale rainbow was painted across the sky, its hues already fading. "She was just a reflection."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Years later, he'd see you again, a part of Mukuro's gang. And he'd realize to himself, that that reflection of you that he thought he had known, was in fact, the real you the entire time._

* * *

**Tsuna-kun~ Don't be sad!**

* * *

**List~**

**Fuuta de la Stella (he's one of my favorites. Can't wait to do him. It'll be TYL, though, cuz Current!Fuuta probably...wouldn't...love anyone, considering how he's...ya know...nine.)**

**TYL-Lambo Bovino (what?! Is Lambo right now not good enough?! lol)**

**Irie Shoichi (nerd 1.)**

**Spanner (nerd 2.)**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi (Azrayah, will TYL work? Cuz I'm writing a Tsuna one for a Guest and a Tsuna one for you, so yours'll be TYL.)**

* * *

**Leave a suggestion.**

**And a review.**

**And a snow day for tomorrow.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	8. Ranking (Fuuta)

Chapter 8

Ranking (Fuuta)

* * *

Out of all the entire people that Fuuta de la Stella has ranked in his entire life, your ranking was probably the strangest.

_'Out of the 5, 670 civilian women who live in this town, (y/n) (l/n) is ranked first in being a badass at checkers underwater while riding on an underwater boat.'_

...what the hell?

So, curious about who exactly who the hell you were, nineteen-year-old Fuuta de la Stella went on an epic (not really.) world quest to find out just who the hell you were.

...turns out you were his neighbor.

Talk about anti-climatic.

* * *

"Err, hello?" a handsome young man was standing on your porch, wearing a scarf and a sweater even though it was the middle of summer.

_Oh great. Another crazy cow boy looking for some grape candy._

You shoved a bag of grape candy in his arms. "Here. Now, run along."

Fuuta sweatdropped. "Umm, I wasn't looking for candy, miss."

You grinned. "Ah, so you're normal. And don't call me miss, I'm only eighteen. You look older than me."

Fuuta laughed, awkwardly. _This girl is friggin' crazy. No wonder she has such a freaky ranking._ "Hai, hai. I'm Fuuta de la Stella."

All amusement faded from your face. "You mean that Ranking guy, thats mentioned a lot?" you eyed him. "You're definitely good-looking, but I already have a prince of my own. Not interested."

Fuuta tried to smile. "Umm, that wasn't what I was looking for. I was hoping to meet the person who I ranked. (Y/n) (l/n) is ranked number one in being a badass at checkers while riding on an underwater boat."

You raised an eyebrow. "You mean a submarine?"

Fuuta shook his head. "They're two very different things. Now, are you (y/n) (l/n)?"

You sighed. "Yeah. I'm (y/n). Nice to meet ya, Fuuta de la Stella. Now, are you gonna just chill outside or gonna come in for some hot chocolate and popcorn?"

Fuuta sweatdropped at your offerings. "Err, hot chocolate? It's the middle of summer. The normal person would've offered tea and cookies."

You shrugged. "You were wearing a scarf and a sweater. And its summer. I assumed you were cold. And hot chocolate is awesome. Tea is nice and all, but I was already heating up some milk."

Fuuta blinked. _Well, why the hell not?_ "Sure. I'd love some hot chocolate and popcorn."

* * *

That was the beginning of a beautiful (but incredibly strange) friendship.

Whenever Fuuta would visit, you'd offer hot chocolate and popcorn. And he'd always accept.

Fuuta would rant on and on about you, to the rest of the Famiglia, until the point of which _Hibari_, of all people, decided that they all had to meet you, to shut the fuckin' kid up.

Yep. He was that entranced.

* * *

A knock hit your door. You blinked. _Fuuta was here, already?_

You opened the door, smiling. Then your smile turned awkward as you realized that fourteen people were standing on your porch.

"Umm, I think I need to make more hot chocolate and popcorn." you sweatdropped.

Fuuta smiled. "Hi, (y/n)! My friends wanted to meet you, if that's alright?"

You sighed, holding open your door. "They're already here, so...why not?" They all paraded into your house.

* * *

You began offering hot chocolate to everyone (thankfully, Fuuta bought you a ton of mugs for your birthday.). "Umm, Hibari-san, was it? Would you like some hot chocolate-"

"No."

"Umm, alrighty, then. Yamamoto-san, would you like some?"

Yamamoto smiled, kindly. "Of course, (y/n)-chan!"

You handed him a mug, turning to the next person. "Err, Gokudera-san? Want some?"

Gokudera sneered at you. "No."

You winced, turning to the next person. "Okay, then. Umm, Rokudo-san? Would you or Dokuro-san want some?"

Mukuro smiled, almost threateningly at you. The woman beside him fidgeted. "Please, (y/n)-chan. Call me Mukuro. And this is Chrome. I would like some, what about you, my sweet Chrome?"

Chrome smiled, shyly. "Yes, please, Mukuro-sama."

You set two mugs on the table, turning to who might be the strangest of the group. "Eto, Fran-san? Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Green eyes peered at you, suspiciously (after all, in Varia, if someone offers you something, you either take it and die, or run like hell.). "...did you poison it?"

You sweatdropped. "Um, no...?"

"Then I'll have some." he held out his hands expectantly, as you gently handed him it.

_Weirdo._ "Umm, I-Pin-san. Sasagawa-san, Miura-san. Would you like some?"

The three girls nodded, simultaneously. "Yes please, (l/n)-san (desu!)."

You gave them their own mugs. "Umm, other Sasagawa-san? Lambo-san? Would you like some-"

"I WOULD LIKE SOME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, taking the mug.

"...chocolate is good." is all Lambo would say, smiling at his own mug.

_Fuuta knows some real freaks._ "Sawada-san. Would you like some?"

Tsuna smiled, warmly. "Of course, thank you (l/n)-san."

_Finally. Someone normal. _You instinctively handed Fuuta one.

"Reborn-san? Would you like any?"

"Do you have any expresso?" he asked, politely. (inside, he was probably thinking of the best way to assassinate her, if she turned out to be evil.)

You smiled. "Of course, be one second."

You disappeared into the kitchen, making everyone burst out talking.

"What do you think of her?" Fuuta asked, expectantly.

"She's nice, ahaha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"EXTREME." Ryohei agreed.

"I approve. She did, after all, provide snacks." Lambo nodded, taking a sip of his chocolate beverage.

"Tch. Women." Gokudera grunted, looking away.

"..." Hibari said nothing.

Mukuro smiled. "She's quite fine. If she was only a few years older..."

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Mukuro...that's just creepy. But, Fuuta, she does seem nice."

You re-entered the room, causing all action to drop. "Umm, Reborn-san, your expresso?"

He smirked. "Thanks."

* * *

Fuuta and you remained friends, even after this really, really strange meeting. He apologized multiple times after it (Hibari had, after all, destroyed your dead mother's vase during a fight with Mukuro, said it was a useless antique, and proceeded to stomp all over the shattered remains as proof. Then you had to give him the first aid kit, cuz his foot started bleeding. Mukuro had tried to possess you twice, Ryohei wouldn't shut up, and Gokudera had been an asshole.), but it was really no big real.

Then...you were gone. Absolutely, positively gone. All of your belongings? Gone.

He never even got to ask about your checkers while riding on an underwater boat (not a submarine.) skill.

The only thing that Fuuta found when he came to visit you was a letter and a cold mug of hot chocolate.

_'Fuuta!_

_Sorry I couldn't tell you personally, I'm moving to England, for this school thing. I'm going to be a doctor. Then maybe I can fix Hibari-san's foot better next time, ahaha~ Tell everyone I say bye-bye, but I'll be back, one day, k?_

_Luv ya, bro._

_(Y/N)_

_P.S. Keep the mug. We'll have popcorn and hot chocolate when I come back.'_

But you never came back. Your plane had crashed on the way back, and you hadn't survived.

The most tragic thing about it? Fuuta had just begun to fall in love with you when you disappeared.

But when he ranked the people you loved most, he was only second.

Second.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And he stood, at your funeral, rain pouring down around him, blanking out the sound of anyone else. And then he was alone, the others having gone home. He stared at your grave, tears trailing down his cheeks, hidden by the rain, reading and re-reading the inscription repeatedly. 'She was loved, desperately, but never loved back.'_

* * *

**Ah, Fuuta, I love you too much, I don't want to give you a sad ending...**

* * *

**TYL-Lambo Bovino (what?! Is Lambo right now not good enough?! lol)**

**Irie Shoichi (nerd 1.)**

**Spanner (nerd 2.)**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi (Azrayah, will TYL work? Cuz I'm writing a Tsuna one for a Guest and a Tsuna one for you, so yours'll be TYL.)**

**Reborn (ah, fuck. He's Reborn. He gets what he fuckin' wants, lol.)**

**Superbi Squalo (...Reborn doesn't look too bad right now.)**

* * *

**Leave a suggestion.**

**And a review.**

**And some more Cheezits. I just ran out.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	9. Stomachache (Irie)

Chapter 9

Stomachache (Irie)

* * *

Ouch, ah, fuck, its you. Shoichi's stomach went friggin' crazy, backflipping, 360-ing, just wiggin' out, inside of him. "Itai, itai!"

You blinked, turning around, bumping into him. "Shoichi-kun, are you alright?"

Shoichi was instantly on the ground, clutching his stomach, desperately. "Err, yes? Itai..."

"Are you sure?"

"P-Positive."

"Okay..."

Yep. That was you. Beautiful, kind, caring, concerned...

...and you happened to make his stomach act like it was doing gymnastics in the Olympics.

_She's so pretty, and nice... and everyone likes her... including me..._

You were, basically, the Kyoko Sasagawa of your school. The idol, the nice girl who everyone liked. Always smiling, always happy, always ready to outstretch your hand to anyone.

And he, being the Sawada Tsuna of your school, loved you desperately.

Shoichi was a nerd. He would deny that, but he'd be lying. He was a nerd. And what happens to nerds? They get bullied. Like crazy. People would knock his books out of his hands, take his lunch money, steal his homework and do all that bullshit that everyone hates. Fags.

But you'd be the one who'd flash a shy smile and hand him his books back, give him some of your lunch, let him copy your homework. Yep. You were _that_ girl.

No matter how much Shoichi may have wanted to confess to you, let you know 'hey, you're nice, I like you.', he couldn't. Those bullies...he'd seen what would happen if someone tried to confess to you. They'd get their asses handed to them.

Not to mention the fact that his stomach tries to beat its way out of his body, everytime he even looks at you.

* * *

One day, he finally built up his nerve (and stomach-strength). "Umm, (l/n)-chan...w-would you like to hang...hang out after school t-today?"

You smiled, sadly.

_Ahh, here comes the rejection._ Shoichi mentally prepared himself.

"Thanks for the invitation, Shoichi-kun, but I was already planning on going out with my friend from Namimori Middle. Maybe you know him? Gokudera Hayato? He's pretty rough, but he's a real softie inside. Maybe some other time, k?" you smiled, lightly, before leaving with your books.

Shoichi froze. G-Gokudera H-H-Hayato?! T-That guy that he was supposed to send t-to the f-f-f-future?! You were friends with Gokudera Hayato?! Does that mean that you were friends with Sawada Tsunayoshi and his freaky family of weirdos?!

...maybe he shouldn't have confessed to you, after all.

But when he saw you, the next day, smile bright, eyes warm, he thought, silently, that he loved you so much at that moment, that he didn't care if you were friends with those crazy people. You were too perfect for him to not love._  
_

* * *

Years later, at your wedding (he had been invited, as a close friend of Tsuna's), he had that fake smile plastered on his face, blending in with the rest of the crowd.

"Shoichi-kun! Isn't this just great?" You beamed, absolutely glowing, clinging to Gokudera's (lucky bastard.) arm.

Shoichi smiled, slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah..."

Even after you were married, your smile gave him such a stomachache.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Because your smile made him nervous, his heart pounding a thousand beats a minute, because he just simply loved you that much, uncomparable, unmeasurable, but you didn't love him back the same way that he had always loved you._

* * *

**Okay, I know this was supposed to be Lambo, but Lambo was like 'I don't wanna be written!', so I listened to the little faggot. Yep.**

* * *

**Spanner (my sweet nerd~)**

**TYL! Sawada Tsunayoshi (his voice be sexay~)**

**Adult!Reborn (ah, fuck. He's Reborn. He gets what he fuckin' wants, lol.)**

**Superbi Squalo (...Reborn doesn't look too bad right now.)**

**Takeshi Yamamoto (he be just as sexay as Tsuna's voice, hellz yeah.)**

**Belphegor (cuz he's da fuckin' prince, bitches.)**

**Giotto (like a boss. literally and figuratively)**

* * *

**Leave a suggestion.**

**And a review.**

**And some Thin Mint cookies.**

**Fuck yeah.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	10. Forget (Spanner)

Chapter 10

Forget (Spanner)

* * *

"Wrench."

"Here..."

"Screwdriver."

"Here..."

"Bolt."

"Here..."

"..."

"..."

"Done."

"Really?"

Spanner chuckled, at your expectant, hope-filled face. You turned red, in embarrassment, but kept pressing forward. "Ne, ne, Spanner? You finished?"

He smiled at your antics. "Yeah..."

"Yay!"

"Here, just let me..." he flicked the power on, Mini Moska coming to life.

Your jaw opened, slightly, in awe. "...woah..."

Mini Moska took a step forwards, towards you, and handed you some muffins, that he had made.

You laughed, taking one. "Why, thank you."

Spanner watched you, out of the corner of his eye. _(Y/N) is so cute..._

You squealed, running around, like a child, with Mini Moska firing popcorn at you. You laughed, your laugh contagious, making the man smile, fondly, at you.

Then you paused, as if you were listening to something that he couldn't see, Mini Moska shooting you with popcorn. "Ah, Spanner. I have to go home now. Mukuro-chan isn't happy that I've been out so late."

Spanner's face fell, slightly, not so much that you'd notice, but it fell. "Oh, yeah."

You shrugged on your coat, turning to the Vongola HQ door. "Thanks for the muffin, Moska-chan. Thanks for letting me come over, Spanner."

Spanner sighed, watching you run out. "It's fine..."

* * *

You were a Vongola Famiglia member, a CEDEF member, second to Basil. You spent lots of time visiting the Vongola HQ, bothering Spanner, bothering everyone.

Spanner had known you, since back in high school, with Shoichi. He wasn't sure when it happened, but you met Rokudo Mukuro.

Apparently, as you had told him, bursting with energy, Rokudo Mukuro appeared in your dreams, and you had became instant friends, having long conversations about nothing and everything.

And somewhere along that line, during your dreams, during your long conversations that went on for hours on end, you fell in love with him and he fell in love with you.

Spanner wasn't surprised at that, you were magnificent, bright, innocent, a pure human being. Who wouldn't fall in love with someone as amazing and perfect as you, right?

Spanner had even succumbed to your natural charms. He could tell anyone the exact moment he found out he fell in love with you. The moment that you told him you were engaged to Mukuro, days after the Byakuran Battle.

_"Ne, ne, Spanner? Guess what?" you skipped over to him, seating yourself comfortably upon one of his toolboxes._

_He blinked, looking up from his work. "What?"_

_"Guess." you ordered, pouting at his lack of cooperation._

_"You're gonna leave me alone?" he drawled, flippantly._

_"No!" you crossed your arms over your chest. "Of course not. You and I both know that that will never happen. Wanna guess again or do you give up?"_

_"I give up. Now tell me."_

_"Wow, you suck at this game. Anyways, I'm gettin' married!" you beamed, expectantly._

_He froze. "...err, what?"_

_"I'm getting married! To Mukuro-chan~ But M. M., you know, the crazy bitch? Yeah, she's pretty pissed about it. And Chrome seemed slightly down, but I think she'll be okay. She's like a sibling to him, anyways...but I feel so bad. And did you hear what M. M. did to younger Chrome? She slapped her! What a-"_

_He tuned out of your mindless chatter about then, drowning himself in self-pity._

You and Spanner were best friends. You and Mukuro were engaged. How Spanner wished those titles were reversed.

He sighed, walking over to the door you left open, closing it. He noticed a hat on the floor, picking it up, fingering the fabric in his rough hands.

You forgot it.

Just like when you would leave, you'd forget him, choosing to worry about Mukuro.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Was it because he wasn't good enough? Was it because he wasn't the right one for you? Or was it because he simply wasn't Mukuro? Is that why? He had all these questions that he would never ask, never get answers to. And he only had these questions because you made him love you so very much. So very much._

* * *

** TYL! Sawada Tsunayoshi (his voice be sexay~)**

**Adult!Reborn (ah, fuck. He's Reborn. He gets what he fuckin' wants, lol.)**

**Superbi Squalo (...Reborn doesn't look too bad right now.)**

**Takeshi Yamamoto (he be just as sexay as Tsuna's voice, hellz yeah.)**

**Belphegor (cuz he's da fuckin' prince, bitches.)**

**Giotto (like a boss. literally and figuratively)**

* * *

**Leave a suggestion.**

**And a review.**

**And some more Cheezits. Mine mysteriously disappeared...**

**LeoInuyuka**

* * *

*Question! Should I keep doing 'unrequited one-shots' or should I expand to all types of one-shots? Tell me your opinions.


	11. Paperwork (TYL Tsuna)

Chapter 11

Paperwork (TYL!Tsuna)'

* * *

He sighed, running his hands through his hair, that had, unfortunately, never un-fluffed.

There was paperwork everywhere. Most of them were about damaging property...thanks to Ten-Year-Younger Lambo, whenever he decided to -quite literally- pop in, Hibari and Mukuro getting pissed at one another, and strangely enough, Yamamoto. But it was at a batting cage, where Yamamoto caused damage, so that's understandable.

"Tsu...na...kun!" you sang, poking your head into his room. "You busy?"

Tsuna gave you this look, that said, 'no, I have time for a fucking tea party, yes, I'm busy!'.

You winced. "Sorry...I wanted to go out to the town, but Gokudera-kun says that I need supervision. Fucking bitch. I'll go ask Mukuro-kun then, k?"

Tsuna leaped out of his desk chair, and was standing beside you. "Let's go."

The paperwork can wait.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The paperwork will always be there. But who says that you will?_

* * *

**Son of a biscuit, that was really short. But I liked it. And so, since it was so short, I'll update like who knows how many more times.**

* * *

**Adult!Reborn (ah, fuck. He's Reborn. He gets what he fuckin' wants, lol.)**

**Superbi Squalo (...Reborn doesn't look too bad right now.)**

**Takeshi Yamamoto (he be just as sexay as Tsuna's voice, hellz yeah.)**

**Belphegor (cuz he's da fuckin' prince, bitches.)**

**Giotto (like a boss. literally and figuratively)**

* * *

**I know I have to do Adult!Reborn, but I wanna get in a Basil one. Because Basil be awesome~**

**Anyways, I've expanded (whoop whoop) from unrequited, to all types of love.**

* * *

**Leave a suggestion.**

**And a review.**

**And some candy. I'm low on sugar, ahaha.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	12. Copying Machines (Basil)

Chapter 12

Copying Machines (Basil)

* * *

"(Y/n)-dono!" came the call of an incredibly hot, incredibly old-fashioned boy.

You blinked. Iemitsu had sent you off to the copying room, to copy off some (super top-secret mafia) files. "Basil-kun? I'm in the copy room!"

He came running in, panting, and gave you a (dazzling.) smile. "Greetings, (y/n)-dono."

"...err, hi?" you smiled, awkwardly.

"It has been brought to my attention that my way of speaking is out of date." he said, almost sadly.

"I suppose..." you said, slowly, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"So, Master has taught me some new phrases, specifically for this occasion! Will thee listen?" he asked, hopefully.

You shrugged. "Sure."

"What is up, my home skillet?" he grinned.

"...no." you deadpanned.

"Okay, what about this... want to go chill in the hizz-house, sweet thang?" he attempted.

"...hell no." you turned back to the copy machine, sliding the paper over it.

"I see, Master said one more, for this occasion, only." he began, nervously.

You hit the copy button.

"Reproducing, eh? Can I help?" he said, shyly.

You froze.

...

...

...

"IEMITSU!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The strange thing? Your answer would have been yes._

* * *

**Get it? Cuz you're copying papers? At a copying machine? Reproducing copies of the original?**

**I crack myself up...**

* * *

**Adult!Reborn (ah, fuck. He's Reborn. He gets what he fuckin' wants, lol.)**

**Superbi Squalo (...Reborn doesn't look too bad right now.)**

**Takeshi Yamamoto (he be just as sexay as Tsuna's voice, hellz yeah.)**

**Belphegor (cuz he's da fuckin' prince, bitches.)**

**Giotto (like a boss. literally and figuratively)**

**Lampo (the cow-man with green hair and a bad temper. Well. This shall be interesting.)**

* * *

**Leave a suggestion.**

**And a review.**

**And some inspiration.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	13. Coffee (Adult Reborn)

Chapter 13

Coffee (Adult!Reborn)

* * *

"(y/n). Go get me some coffee." Reborn ordered, legs lazily propped up on Tsuna's desk.

Tsuna deadpanned. "Get off my desk."

Reborn smirked. "You've got some balls, ordering me around."

You sweatdropped. "You've got some arrogance, ordering me around."

Reborn sighed. "Just get me the coffee."

"Fine." you trudged out of the room.

Tsuna turned to Reborn, a serious expression on his face. "Reborn. Why won't you let me send (y/n) out to the battlefront? I hate the idea as much as you do, but Ryohei is overwhelmed with people to heal. (Y/N)'s sun flames will help a lot."

Reborn leaned back in the chair, eyes closed in thought. "I can't."

"Why not?" Tsuna blinked. There was no hidden intentions in that question, it was out of pure curiosity.

"Cuz." Reborn opened an eye, charmingly. "Who'll get me coffee then?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Even if Reborn would never voice it aloud, he would never allow you to go somewhere where you could be hurt. Never._

* * *

**Ah. I didn't like this.**

* * *

**Superbi Squalo (...Reborn doesn't look too bad right now.)**

**Takeshi Yamamoto (he be just as sexay as Tsuna's voice, hellz yeah.)**

**Belphegor (cuz he's da fuckin' prince, bitches.)**

**Giotto (like a boss. literally and figuratively)**

**Lampo (the cow-man with green hair and a bad temper. Well. This shall be interesting.)**

**Xanxus (love at first sight. ...I'm fucked.)**

**Mukuro (I wanna do this, without unrequited-ness, because I wuv Mukuro.)**

* * *

**Leave a suggestion~**

**And a review.**

**And some donuts.**

**And a pot roast.**

**-LeoInuyuka**


	14. Bewitched (Squalo)

Chapter 14

Bewitched (Squalo)

* * *

He was convinced you were a witch.

You made him hot, then cold. Then he'd say yes, and then he'd say no.

...thats right. His life was slowly turning into a Katy Perry song.

He was Squalo, Superbi Squalo! The Strategy Captain of the Varia! Emperor of Swords! He would not be confused by scum like you.

"VOIIIIIIIIII! WITCH-BITCH!" (he felt incredibly clever for coming up with that rhyme) "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE." he shouted, up the stairs, waiting, impatiently.

You tapped his shoulder, from behind him. "Yes, Superbi, dear?"

He jumped, about fifteen feet into the air, swinging his sword around. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

You gave him a calm, measured look. "I was down here, the entire time, sweetie."

"VOIIIII! STOP CALLING ME SUCH WEIRD NAMES! AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING DOWNSTAIRS?" he demanded, suspiciously. Maybe you were brewing some sort of evil potion that would turn him into something strange, like a chinchilla or a platypus.

"I was having breakfast, Superbi, breakfast." you emphasized, lightly.

Squalo eyed you. "...or were you making witch potions?"

"Yes." you rolled your eyes. "I poisoned everyone's dinner."

That night, Squalo didn't touch his steak.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He was simply bewitched by you, whether he knew it, or not._

* * *

**Takeshi Yamamoto (he be just as sexay as Tsuna's voice, hellz yeah.)**

**Belphegor (cuz he's da fuckin' prince, bitches.)**

**Giotto (like a boss. literally and figuratively)**

**Lampo (the cow-man with green hair and a bad temper. Well. This shall be interesting.)**

**Xanxus (love at first sight. ...I'm fucked.)**

**Mukuro (I wanna do this, without unrequited-ness, because I wuv Mukuro.)**

* * *

**Leave a suggestion.**

**And a review.**

**And some Coca Cola :)**

**-LeoInuyuka**


	15. Baseball (Yamamoto)

Chapter 15

Baseball (Yamamoto)

* * *

"Ne, (Y/n)!" someone called.

You blinked, clutching your school books to your chest. You were about to leave the classroom, to head home. "Yes...? Oh, Yamamoto-kun. What is it?"

He wasn't sure what it was about you. The fact that you didn't completely swoon over him, the fact that you didn't swoon over Gokudera...over anyone, actually. You, personally, had so much better things to do. Studying, homework, notes, next week's homework...

"You wanna come to my baseball game?" he invited, his baseball bat already slung over his shoulder.

You bit your lip. "I have some homework..."

He slunked, a little. "Oh...all right..."

You sighed. You try too hard to make people happy... "I guess I can do it while at the baseball game."

He perked up. "Thanks!"

* * *

Baseball was boring, you decided. After all, the other team would just try and hit the ball, miss, get discouraged, and then hit, and then they'd score.

Bo-ring.

You scribbled in your homework, finishing the algorithms, equations, questions, essay problems with ease.

Yamamoto glanced at you. He was next, up to bat (Namimori and the other school had switched field and batting), and you weren't even paying attention. He sighed. He supposed you weren't one for sports after all.

He decided to block you out of his mind, focusing in on the pitcher, the ball hurtling towards him. He struck the ball, with ease, sending it far out of view. He jogged, easily, around the diamond, a clear home run. He glanced at the stands, all of his fangirls going wild.

He zeroed in on you. You were out of your seat, standing up, cheering brightly.

He grinned. All of his fangirls fainted. You blushed, red.

Eh. That essay on square roots could wait till later.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Because he had, somehow, caused you to succumb to his charm._

* * *

**Belphegor (cuz he's da fuckin' prince, bitches.)**

**Giotto (like a boss. literally and figuratively)**

**Lampo (the cow-man with green hair and a bad temper. Well. This shall be interesting.)**

**Xanxus (love at first sight. ...I'm fucked.)**

**Mukuro (I wanna do this, without unrequited-ness, because I wuv Mukuro.)**

* * *

**Leave a suggestion (seriously, I'm like running out.).**

**And a review.**

**And some donuts.**

**-LeoInuyuka**

* * *

**If I've already done a person that you want me to do, you can request them again, and I will do them again.**


	16. Pancakes (Belphegor)

Chapter 16

Pancakes (Belphegor)

* * *

You expertly flipped a pancake, mentally high-fiving yourself for getting it absolutely perfect. You would have the best breakfast ever~

You could just see it now. Xanxus would be munching on his steak (so he wouldn't even bother trying to steal it, because he gets his steak, and nothing less), Lussuria would squeal, and ask you to teach him how to cook pancakes as amazing as that, Levi would try to beat you up to get it (but one simply kick to the face would take him out) 'for Boss', as always, Fran would just give you this flat, adorable look (he was like your adopted brother) and then you'd give him half, and then Belphegor, that git, would get nothing!

Mwahahaha!

(that evil cackle was for additional effect.)

You stacked up like 10 pancakes (so five for you, five for your 'adopted brother' Fran, whose blank looks just made you squeal. But you were like 25. He was 15. Just...no.) on your plate, drizzling it with blueberry syrup and decorating it with strawberries.

You turned away, for a second, a second! to rinse off the pan, in the sink.

A hand scooped up the plate, expertly silently, and swallowed three pancakes, before you even turned around.

"Bel, you fucking asshole!" you shrieked, realizing that said fucking asshole stole your breakfast.

He laughed, brightly. "Ushishishi~ The prince thanks you for his meal."

He kissed your lips, gently, tasting disturbingly like a mixture of blood and blueberry syrup, before he waltzed out of the kitchen, your plate (and your beloved pancakes!) in hand.

Your face flamed red, as you stared after him, distracted.

...

...

...

"HEY, GIMME THOSE BACK, BITCH!"

"The prince refuses."

"I DON'T GIVE A SQUALO'S ASS, NOW GIVE ME MY PANCAKES!"

"Refused~ Ushishishi~"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Lesson learned. Don't steal your pancakes. Because simply one kiss...is not nearly enough pay._

* * *

**Giotto (like a boss. literally and figuratively)**

**Lampo (the cow-man with green hair and a bad temper. Well. This shall be interesting.)**

**Xanxus (love at first sight. ...I'm fucked.)**

**Mukuro (I wanna do this, without unrequited-ness, because I wuv Mukuro.)**

**TYL!Tsuna (Again...everyone loves their good old TYL!Tsuna bishies.)**

**Yamamoto Takeshi (hmm...maybe something to do with homework. Eh, I'll ponder this.)**

**Fran (I have an idea for one, and I'll do it as a drabble, but if you like it, I might expand it into an entire story.)**

* * *

**Leave a suggestion~**

**And a review.**

**And some food. I am being stubborn and not eating dinner with the assholes who call themselves my family, so I'm fucking hungry.**

**-LeoInuyuka**


	17. Thieves and Pocketwatches (Giotto)

Chapter 17

Thieves and Pocketwatches (Giotto)

* * *

You were young, bright and kind, and you worked at a marketplace, selling pocketwatches, for your distant relative, Talbot.

Talbot's craftsmanship was known world-wide as the best, and you knew it.

It was a busy day, in the market, people bustling around. Naturally, people flocked around your stand, trying to get a glimpse of the amazing work of Talbot.

A set of seven golden pocketwatches were set out, the last thing you had to sell.

"1000 euros!" someone cried.

It felt like an auction.

"2000 euros!"

"2001 euros!"

"2500 euros!"

You felt overwhelmed.

You blinked. Since when was there only six watches...?

A man, dressed in all black, fled, clutching something to his chest.

"That man stole a watch!" you cried, attracting the attention of a certain sexy blonde mafia boss.

Giotto (said certain sexy blonde mafia boss) leapt into action, his 'save the incredibly good looking citizen' instincts kicking in.

He slammed a leg into the thief, catching the man in the stomach, and sending him flying into the brick wall of a building. Giotto snatched the pocketwatch from the man's limp hand, and waltzed, elegantly, back to you.

He handed you the watch, giving you a bright smile. "Hi."

You blushed red, holding seven pocketwatches in your arms. "H-Hi."

He eyed the watches carefully, taking note of the brilliant craftsmanship. _These would make magnificent gifts for my Guardians..._ "Ma'am, have you sold these yet?"

You shook your head. "No, the highest bid is at 2, 500 euros-"

"I will give you 5, 000 for the entire set." he offered, before tagging something to the end. "And dinner."

You felt like you were going to pass out. 5, 000 euros. That's like 6, 500 US Dollars. (well, the US didn't exist back then, but you know what I mean.) "O-Of course!"

He gave a dazzling smile, almost blinding you. "Of course to the deal, or to the dinner?"

"B-Both!" you were so eager, it was almost embarassing.

He handed you the money, and you bagged the watches, handing them to the handsome young man.

"I'll see you on Friday, 8:00 PM, alright?" he waved, taking the watches with him.

You sighed, leaning on the counter, watching the man, your date, walk off. Talbot was gonna hear about this, for sure.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And lets just say that your date went...swimmingly. (as in, the six Guardians tagged along, and watched you from behind menus.)_

* * *

**Lampo (the cow-man with green hair and a bad temper. Well. This shall be interesting.)**

**Xanxus (love at first sight. ...I'm fucked.)**

**Mukuro (I wanna do this, without unrequited-ness, because I wuv Mukuro.)**

**TYL!Tsuna (Again...everyone loves their good old TYL!Tsuna bishies.)**

**Yamamoto Takeshi (hmm...maybe something to do with homework. Eh, I'll ponder this.)**

**Fran (I have an idea for one, and I'll do it as a drabble, but if you like it, I might expand it into an entire story.)**

* * *

**There was a double-update, so go back and read my Belphegor one.**

* * *

**Leave a suggestion.**

**And a review.**

**And some candy, I'm still out.**

**-LeoInuyuka**


	18. Tasers (Fran)

Chapter 18

Tasers (Fran)

* * *

Fran watched you, carefully. You were sitting beside him, on the couch, the TV blaring loudly in front of you, but he paid it no heed. Bel was, after all, recording the latest episode of Fullmetal Alchemist, and Fran wouldn't have to worry about it now.

Your hair was tucked, carefully, behind your ear, your reading glasses sliding down your nose, scanning the latest page of your Naruto manga like, well, your life depended on it. You quickly shoved the glasses back up, but with the angle your head was tipped at, it was useless.

They just slid back down.

He leaned over, and pushed your glasses up the bridge of your nose, for you. He felt incredibly satisfied with what he had just done, as if he had some some kind of great deed.

You jumped, at someone coming in your personal bubble, pulled out your iPod Touch and jabbed it into his side, 1000 volts of electricity arching through his body.

Oh yeah. This was the feeling of love alright.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No matter how much it hurt._

* * *

**I am experiencing extreme writers' block for this story right now.**

**WAHIGDRKGAJD.**

**That was me, expressing my anger.**

**-LeoInuyuka**

**(That was me, saying, farewell, goodbye, completing this story. Out of pure laziness, of course. I might tag a few chapters on, every now and then, but not now.)**


End file.
